


A Very Aqours Christmas

by TransMagicalGirl



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gals being pals, Gen, Gift Exchange, Multi, Secret Santa, breaking of budget but not really, flagrant disregard for gift exchange code
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransMagicalGirl/pseuds/TransMagicalGirl
Summary: Dia just wanted a simple Secret Santa for Aqours. Things didn't quite go as planned.
Relationships: Matsuura Kanan/Ohara Mari, Sakurauchi Riko/Takami Chika/Watanabe You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	A Very Aqours Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Any comments are appreciated and thank you for reading!  
> Shout out to Lane and Phil for beta-ing this. Y'all are the best!

“Alright everyone, swap gifts!” said Kanan. It was Christmas morning and all of Aqours had gotten together to exchange gifts and celebrate. It was Dia’s idea and she was slowly regretting it as she witnessed the chaos of everyone throwing poorly wrapped gifts at each other. Heck, Chika had just put hers in a convenience store bag. She had to take control of the situation.

“Let’s all calm down and pass these out like civilized human beings.” She said, trying desperately to maintain her cool. “Hanamaru and Ruby, you got each other in the grab bag, so you can go first.”

The two of them passed each other their gifts and began tearing into the wrapping paper. Hanamaru and Ruby let out squeals of delight as they realized they’d both gotten the same ugly sweater with Santa riding a reindeer while downing a definitely non-alcoholic pitcher of eggnog. “This is perfect!” They yelled in unison before breaking down into fits of laughter.

“Alright then.” Dia said while trying to keep in her own laughter “Chika, you pulled You and You pulled Riko. Somehow” She narrowed her eyes at the three of them. “Riko got Chika, and you all managed to get your polycule together. How convenient.” The three of them tore open their gifts, learning that they’d each gotten stuffed bears with each other's names on them!

“Aww, that’s so cute” Chika said while Riko blushed and You let out a chuckle. “I’m glad we managed to pull each other's names.” Dia shot her a glance of suspicion.

“Next up, Kanan pulled Mari. Your turn.” said Dia. Kanan had gotten a rubber dolphin bath toy for her girlfriend. Simple and slightly personalized, she couldn’t help it.

“This is perfect!” Mari yelled, drawing the full attention of everyone in the room.”Our bath tonight will be splendid.” Turning red, Kanan looked down in embarrassment, but she clearly couldn’t wait either.

“And now Mari pulled Yohane, so you’re up.” Dia said while doing her best to keep Mari from saying anything that went too far. Mari gestured out the window to a black Benz parked outside the house with a red bow and a comically large tag that said “TO THE FALLEN ANGEL YOHANE”

“Wait, didn’t we have a $30 price limit on this?” asked Riko.

“We did.” said Dia “What were you thinking, Mari?”

“It’s just a used car from my dad.” she said “He got the newest model and didn’t have a use for a year old car, so I thought Yohane would appreciate it, seeing as she's just now learning to drive. It was free!”

“There’s so much wrong with that, but we’ll talk about this some other time.” said Dia “Congrats on the damn car, Yohane.” Yohane grinned as she realized she’d just scored the best Christmas gift of her life, but kept quiet to avoid the wrath of the others.

“And I pulled for Kanan.” Dia said “Here you go.” Kanan opened the neatly wrapped gift to find a beautiful emerald necklace.

“Remind me again of that price limit.” Kanan joked.

“I swear this was under $30. You know I wouldn’t do something like that.” Dia said, looking over at Mari. Mari just stuck her tongue out defiantly, knowing that technically she hadn’t broken any rules here.

Lastly Yohane pulled for Dia. Dia unwrapped the surprisingly well done box she’d been given to find a sea urchin covered in black and red paint. “Behold my latest creation, Edge of the Sea!” Yohane said in her fallen angel voice.

“It’s uh, certainly something.” Dia said, turning it over in her hands. She had to admit upon further inspection that the paintwork was well done. The base black paint was completely streak free and there were multiple shades of red, drip like lines in appealing patterns. “This is great! Thank you.”

As they all finished cleaning up the mess of wrapping paper, bows, and the singular convenience store bag, Dia felt a sense of happiness that could only come from spending time together with all of Aqours. It was rare for all of them to be together outside of practice and performances, and these small gatherings were always a wonderful time. Despite the chaos, she loved each of them dearly and was grateful to have them all in her life.


End file.
